


Another God AU but with OCs

by Anonymous



Series: Unconnected God Aus [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What the title says.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Unconnected God Aus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Context for the AU

The First Generation of Gods were humans who dies, which is why they have Wings. First Generation Gods will die if they don’t have their artifact.

The Second Generation of Gods were born Gods, therefore no Wings. Second Generation Gods can go up to 2 weeks without their artifact(s).

First Gen: Philza, Crimson, Anna, TimeDeo, StressMonster, Mr.Beast, CaptianSparklez, Grian, SethBling, Bdouble0, SkyDoesMinecraft, StampyLongHead, IBallisticSquid, Mithzan, YourPalRoss, RedVacktor, BlueVacktor, GreenVacktor, PurpleVacktor, YellowVacktor, GoodTimeWithScar, others.

Second Gen: Dream, Jschlatt, Technoblade, WilburSoot, TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, TheEret, Ninachu, Quackity, others.

Phil, Crimson, Anna, Deo, Stress, Mr.Beast are called The Six as they were the first six and there _has_ to be what they are for the world to go on. They’re Wings should have a shimmer to them.

* * *

Phil: Life

Crimson: Death

Anna: Memories

Deo: Time

Stress: Ice

Mr.Beast: Generosity

CaptainSparklez: Transportation

Grian: Architecture

SethBling: Redstone

Bdubs: Decoration

Sky: Sky

BallisticSquid: Squids

Stampy: Cats

Mithzan: Dogs

Ross: Chaos

Red: Red

Blue: Blue

Green: Green

Purple: Purple

Yellow: Yellow

Scar: Landscaping

* * *

Dream: Luck and Stragey

Techno: Power and Protection

Schlatt: Opprtunity and Madness

Wilbur: Music and Found Family

George: Potions and Loyalty

Sapnap: Fire and Smoke

Bad: Kindness and Innoence

Skeppy: Riches and Trolls

Niki: Baked and Cooked Goods

Eret: Equality and Betrayal

Tommy: Revenge and The Future

Quackity: Ducks and Asses

* * *

Demigods: Ant, Fundy, Tubbo, Purpled, Hbomb, RedVelvet, Sam, Foolish, Puffy

Reincarnating Mortals: Punz, Ponk, Kristen, Sally, Jack, Alyssa, Karl, Crimson

  
  


The Six’s Wings

Phil: Grass Green with a Forest Green shimmer

Crimson: Black with Crimson Red shimmer

Anna: Icy Blue with Pink shimmer

Deo: Red with Golden shimmer

Stress: Snow White with Icy Blue shimmer

Mr.Beast: Dollar Green with Teal shimmer

* * *

Phil: Reincarnating Mortal with Memories

Crimson: Reincarnating Mortal

Anna: Life, Death, and Memories

* * *

Anna has Dirty Blonde hair, Crystal Blue eyes, and Pale skin. She wears pink, white, and icy blue most often. She has a necklace with a pendant that shifts from Crystal Blue, Green, and Purple. She’s technically an alien but she doesn’t mention it.

Crimson had Black hair, Crimson Red eyes, and Chocolate Skin. She wears red and black almost all the time. She is a demon, a very powerful one at that, and usually possess Anna, though Anna has control of her body, they don’t mention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated!


	2. Memory Of Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no

“Tommy, be careful!” Wilbur called after him.

He continued running, he heard bones rattling. He turned and an arrow went into his shoulder and them another through his abdomen.

“Tommy!” Wilbur yelled watching as he collapsed.

“Wilbur what happened?” He heard Techno run into the clearing.

Blackness.

There were hands on his shoulder and abdomen.

“It’s not working.”

“What?!”

“Healing him isn’t working.”

His consciousness slipped away.

He saw Wilbur, Techno, Phil, and a short dirty blonde woman sat or stood around his body, he was covered in, golden blood? The blonde woman looked at him and reached out, crystal blue eyes terrified.

He was ripped away.

He shot upright in bed, he was shaking badly. “What was- What was that?” He choked out through tears. He could feel phantom pain in his shoulder and abdomen. He ripped off his covers and speed walked to his Dad, Phil’s room opening the door. He was holding back his sobs so he could see. He shook Phil to wake him up.

Phil blinked at him, “Tommy?”

A sob broke through his chest.

“Come here, Toms,” Phil shifted to give Tommy a place under his purplish-grey wings.

Tommy climbed into the bed. Curling up under the wings.

Phil didn’t push him, he just ran his fingers through his hair.

“I died.”

“What?”

“I died. I got shot twice, someone couldn’t heal me, and then I was cover in golden blood.”

Phil’s fingers froze as did his breathing for a spilt second before resuming, “You’re okay, you’re alive.”

Tommy curled further into Phil, and slowly, ever so slowly, he calmed down and fell back to sleep.

Phil sighed, he had someone to call in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	3. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's Godly nature is finally coming back around and Phil explains it to his two currently living sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign Language doesn't have signs for words like, are, to, etc, therefore I did not write them when they are signing.

He watched Tubbo hand Mellohi over to Dream and felt his stomach roll as soon as it changed hands, he furrowed his brows.  _ Strange _

  
  


Dream had started yelling about something, he could only hear ringing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned to look at the person it belonged to. His vision blurred as he turned and his stomach rolled again. He saw Techno looking at him concerned as his vision cleared. He saw his brother’s mouth moving but he couldn’t hear him.

Techno seemed to realize this and probably remembering his first year or so when he was all but mute signed, “You okay”

He shook his head, “Ears ringing, sick,” He signed back.

“How”

“Stomach roll.”

“When start”

“Dream, Mellohi”

Techno grimaced.

“I don’t want die, Tech”

Techno grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it.

“Home please”

Techno nodded, then he started and turned back to the others, his mouth was moving but the ringing was still so loud. His stomach rolled again and he reached out the grab Techno’s cape.

Techno looked over at him.

“Home” He signed.

“Soon promise”

He was almost 100% sure that the others in the community house, the blown up community house, were calling his name or trying to talk to him but he couldn’t hear them so it didn’t matter.

Techno finished up with whatever was happening outside his ringing, slowing blurring, and rolling stomach bubble and turned him by the shoulder and carefully lead him to the nether portal.

“What they say” He asked through sign again.

“Confused why you leave with me”

He nodded and it blurred his world further.

Once they got into the nether Techno stopped in front of him, “Piggyback”

He nodded.

Techno helped him onto his back and started the trek back to the house in the tundra.

He hid his face in Techno’s shoulder.

The ringing in his ears slowly went away, and he could hear Techno’s breathing and steps, the lava popping below, and the mobs.

He buried himself further into his brother’s shoulder and back.

“We’re almost back.”

He hummed in acknowledgment.

“The ringing gone?”

He nodded, not quite trusting his voice yet.

“How’s your stomach?”

His stomach took that as a cue to roll again. He shook his head.

Techno stepped through the nether portal, the could make him more aware.

“Techno? Tommy?” He heard Phil’s voice.

“The visit did not go as planned.”

They entered the house and Techno carefully set him down on the couch. He curled up, pulling his knees to his chest.

“What happened?” Phil asked.

“Someone blew up the community house, they were blaming Tommy, Tubbo and him fought, Tubbo gave Mellohi over to Dream-”

Phil inhaled sharply.

“Tommy’s ears started ringing and his stomach started rolling-”

“Vision blurry” He signed.

“And his vision’s blurring.”

Phil crouched down in front of him, “Hi Toms, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” He said, not as loud or confident as he wished it did.

Phil chuckled.

“Do either of you know why Chat is saving Revenge, RevengeInnit, and GodInnit?”

Phil sighed, “Yeah, yeah, I do.”

“Phil?” He asked.

“All three of us, plus Wil and really a bunch of people here, were Gods.”

“What?!”

“Heh?”

Phil’s wings shifted behind him nervously.

His stomach rolled again so he buried his face in his legs.

“Before I explain, Tommy should get Blocks out of his enderchest.”

He looked up.

Techno placed an enderchest in front of him as Phil moved back.

He carefully uncurled and opened his enderchest. His fingers closed around Blocks and he immediately felt better, he pulled it out and to his chest.

Techno broke the enderchest and it went back into his inventory.

The two brothers looked at their Dad waiting for an explanation.

Phil sighed again, “What do you two know of the Gods?”

“There were two generations of Gods, one with Wings, one without. Until all the Gods without Wings disappeared along with one with.”

“Yes, that is correct. I was the one with Wings that disappeared, Life. Now Memories is Life, Death, and Memories.”

“So we’re part of the ones without,” Techno said.

“The second generation yes.”

“What were we the Gods of?” He asked.

“Well at the time we knew only one, but now we know each of the second gen were two.”

“So what are we?” He pushed.

“Techno is Power and Protection, Wil is Music and Found Family, and you are Revenge and The Future.”

He snorted.

“Yeah, Memories finds their second hilarious.”

“Okay, but what does that have to do with the discs?” Techno asked.

“The discs are Tommy’s artifact or artifacts if they’re not all together.”

“Artifacts?” He asked.

“A Gods power and life source. The First Gen die without some sort of artifact, while The Second Gen can go 2 weeks without. Though since two of your three discs have been out of your possession for over 2 weeks if you lose Blocks you might die.”

“What are Wil and I’s artifacts?”

“Yours is your crown and Wil’s is his guitar. He doesn’t remember it like you two don’t.”

“Do Gods have golden blood?” He asked.

“Yes...how did you know?”

“I had a nightmare forever ago now.”

“Oh yeah, that was you dying. You were the first, Potions and Loyalty died soon after.” Phil sounded sad.

“So why didn’t he feel sick before?”

“Because he trusts Tubbo, he doesn’t trust Dream.”

“Wait, if Wilbur is a God does that make Fundy a demigod?”

“It does.”

“Dad.”

“Yeah, Toms?”

“I don’t want to die.”

“We won’t let you,” Techno said.

“You’ll be okay.”

“What was happening when my ears were ringing Tech?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
